blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
Mai Hazuki
Mai Natsume is the main character of the manga BlazBlue: Remix Heart. She was also part of the Duodecim noble family. Information Mai was the next heir of the Hazuki Family. One month prior to the events of Remix Heart, he somehow ended up as a girl and tried to turn back using various grimoires, but without success. Mai comes to the Military Academy for the first time on the day with the Ars Armagus assessment, claiming to have just returned from the hospital. Her assessment failed due to the grimoire used for measurement short-circuiting, but she made friends with Noel Vermillion, Tsubaki Yayoi, Makoto Nanaya and her eccentric roommate Cajun Faycott. On the same day, she comes to know about Noel's death cooking, which is said to cause whoever ate it to wander between life and death. Despite the warnings from both Makoto and Tsubaki, Mai volunteers to eat Noel's dish so she wouldn't be upset. She somehow survives and even enjoys it, calling it a godly dish, but her roommate Cajun was knocked out instantly. After bringing Cajun back to her room, she reveals that her tongue, which is super sensitive to taste, was what enabled her to eat Noel's cooking, though it prevents her from eating normal food. Listening to her story, Noel, Tsubaki, Makoto, and Cajun promises to find a way to cure her supertaster ability. They decided to throw a pajama party afterwards, but Mai fainted after looking at everyone else's naked bodies in the bath. A few weeks later, the Torifune Festival comes. Jin Kisaragi wins as the Izanagi of the festival after a rock, paper, scissors game, causing Tsubaki to decide to join to become Izanami to be near him. Since there is no certain way to win a game of luck, Mai is asked to use her supertaster sense to read the minds of the girls in the next day's tournament by kissing them so that Cajun could deduce their thought pattern. Their plan succeeded, but Tsubaki found out afterwards. Mai apologizes to her, but Tsubaki thanks her and tells her not to do it again. Later on, Mai was tricked by Cajun into believing that all females had to wears maid's outfit for clean up duty. Mai and her friends were then assigned by Estella McKenzie to clean her room. As Team Remix Heart cleans up Estella's room, Mai's true identify was almost revealed when she touched Ammit Cryas. However, her former self was not shown clearly, appearing only as a black figure when she quickly pulled it onto the table without the members knowing who it was. During the Torifune festival, she slowly started to accept her new life as a female instead of finding a way to change back into her original gender, since her previous life was only being a puppet to the heir. The next challenge for Team Remix Heart was to find the Conversion Grimoire in the desert, but Makoto got caught in an ant lion pit after she saved Noel, and Mai tried to save her by using her own bra and t-shirt as a rope to pull her out. Then, suddenly, a Guardian appeared to congratulate them. As the Guardian presented the Team Remix Heart with the task of choosing between the Conversion Grimoire or the Azure Grimoire, Mai decided to choose the Conversion Grimiore instead of the Azure Grimoire, which turned out to be a fake. After they made it back to safety, Akane tells them they are at lowest rank, but Jin congratulates them, since they were the only team who brought a grimoire (the other teams brought junk, according to him), so he will give Team Remix Heart the title of MVP for the sport festival. In the library, Mai encountered an object in the shape of a picture book. As she touched it, she got a cut in her finger. Instinctively placing it into her mouth, she tasted her blood and, due to her supertaster ability, her mind got transferred into the book-like object called the Hypnagogia Grimoire. As Mai goes through the pages, she almost manages to reach the end. However, in their desperate efforts to save her, the pages got corrupted by Team Remix Heart. Mai ended up in a blank page, where her "father" stood, but he proceeded to call her worthless because of becoming a woman, and stated he doesn't need her anymore. Shocked and heartbroken by her "father's" words, Mai started suffering because of thinking of not being needed anymore. Sometime later, she encounters her friend's future selves, and notices how they are killing each other for her sake, which makes her suffer more. Mai stopped them, and told them how she really felt about them; that they are very important to her and she loved them. Suddenly, Mai saw Tsubaki and Noel's future and true selves as Izayoi and Mu-12, respectively, until waking up and seeing everyone at her side. Mai wonders if it is okay to tell them the truth, fearing that if she does, Team Remix Heart will be broken up. The next day, Mai starts to recall the current events, and starts wondering if her friends would still accept her, should she ever tell them the truth. Suddenly, Mai falls in a hole, dropping Noel's cooking in the process. She wakes up in the school, now having lost her memories of the school and her friends. Mai seems to start remembering her life in the Hazuki family. She started wondering if Cajun and her are lovers, unknowingly revealing her secret; luckily, however, no one believed her, thinking it might be a side effect of her amnesia. Suddenly, when she tasted her tears, she started to remember her friends' names; with this, her friends decide to help her by making her taste their tears, but Cajun refuses to cry. At night, Mai recalls when she entered the academy, and the events that happened to her. When Cajun finally cried and Mai tasted her tears, she returned back to her normal self; after being questioned by Cajun about being either a man or a woman, Mai replied to Cajun that she was a girl. Later, both are seen sleeping together. Personality Mai is shown to have a sheltered and timid personality. She feels insecure being around girls and is greatly embarrassed to see naked female bodies to the extent of her having to pass out. However, she appears to be a good person at heart, agreeing to eat Noel's cooking despite her warnings her friends gave her and is willing to help them if needed. Unknown to her friends, when Mai was a man, she used to be more silent and aloof due to the pressure of being the next head of a Duodecim family. She stated that she had been like a puppet, living a life with only uneventful days. The change from the fake life to the new life full of radiance with team Remix Heart has caused her personality to shift, beginning to stop feeling insecure about being a girl and started to accept her new life. When she had amnesia, she reverted to her original personality almost entirely, still thinking she was a man. In this state, she acted very boyish, and stated that she had no friends. Appearance Mai is a young woman with pink eyes and aqua blue hair, tied into a waist-length pony tail by a yellow ribbon; she also has twin ahoge. Though claiming to be male, her physical body shows much femininity, with a fairly above-average large bust. She also has a small scar on her back, and she wears pink lipstick. She wears the standard blue and white uniform of the Military, accompanied by medium length black stockings and white shoes with yellow outline. During the sport festival, she wears her hair down with her ribbon as a hairband, and a standard P.E. uniform with a plain white T-shirt. Powers and Abilities Mai's aptitude for Ars Armagus is unclear, as the grimoire used for assessment short-circuited when it tried to measure her abilities. In terms of physical abilities however, she is a supertaster, who experiences the sense of taste with far greater intensity than average, though her ability far surpasses any ordinary supertaster. She claims that her tongue is so sensitive that she can even perceive the thoughts of the food when they were still alive. The thoughts of the one who made the food can also be perceived, which is why she is not only able to "survive" Noel's infamous death cooking, but also calls it a godly dish because Noel's single-mindedness in cooking only leaves her innocence within the food. Mai is shown as being skilled at fighting with a sword and a dagger. Gallery 31.jpg|Mai loves Noel's cooking Mai first kiss.jpg|Mai's first kiss Mai's male disguise.jpg|Mai's male disguise Mai's appearances.jpg|Mai wielding weapons Hypnagogia Grimoire, Mai Natsune (Inside).png|Mai inside Hypnagogia Grimoire Mai nightmare.jpg|Mai's nightmare of rejection by her "father" Mai and Cajun.jpg|Cajun and Mai sleeping together. Navigation Category:Non-playable Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Military Academy Category:Manga Series Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters